Actuator devices are used in all types of industries, e.g. space, aerospace, automotive, etc. There are many types and sizes of actuator devices. The size of the actuator device is a critical issue especially in applications where there is limited space. One commonly used actuator device is a solenoid. Solenoids are used in many industries. However, small-sized solenoids typically cannot produce the required forces and also require electrical power to hold the solenoid in one state or the other. Other common actuator devices are Frangibolts and other Shaped Memory Alloy (SMA) devices. However, both of these devices rely on heating a fairly large piece of SMA. As a result, these two devices have relatively slow actuation times and require significant energy to actuate and generate significant heat. Burn-wires and pyrotechnic bolts are two other types of actuator devices. However, these devices produce contaminants upon activation. What is needed is a new and improved actuator device that does not have the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional actuator devices.